ruin me
by lareinesombre
Summary: And they all got together in the end... / Multiple Pairings


**Pairings:** fabiannina, mickmara, amberalfie, patriciajerome, patricianina, jeromemara, patriciafabian, jeromealfie, mickjoy, patriciajoy, amberjerome, marapatricia, ninaamber, ninajerome  
><strong>Notes:<strong> I don't know where this idea came from, but I hope y'all enjoy it. Constructive criticism would be amazing because this is my first M rated story. I know I didn't go into detail, but that was kind of the point.

...

_i. fabiannina_

He's absolutely in love with her. Her smile, her lips, her laugh, her skin. Everything about her is just so perfect. He just wants to run his fingers through her long, blonde hair and kiss her lips.

He grabs her one day during school and pulls her into the janitor's closet. He grabs onto her hips and kisses her so hard. Her fingers wrap into his hair, trying to pull him so much closer to her. They're clothes are off their bodies soon enough. Their hands roam all across each other and he kisses every part of her skin he can.

_ii. mickmara_

She's the good girl, the one who doesn't do anything bad. But she just has to do something for once.

Being with him is just perfect for her. She just loves him so much. And she loves his body.

She runs her fingers across his chest as he kisses down her neck.

They're skipping class and fucking. It makes her feel so bad.

_iii. amberalfie_

She doesn't understand exactly what she's doing with this boy. She wants somebody else to kiss, somebody who isn't him. Sure, he's fun and really adorable and cute, but he's not what she wants. What she wants is Mick. She'll even take Jerome if she has to.

But she just ignores these feelings as he kisses her neck in the sweetest way possible.

_iv. patriciajerome_

He shoves her onto his bed and is suddenly on top of her. His lips are all over her in an instant. She grabs his hair and holds on. Her clothes are off so suddenly and so are his. He slips a finger inside her and hears her soft moan. He smirks and shoves another.

She soon slaps him hard. "Fuck me," she whispers into her ear.

_v. patricianina_

She hates you, you hate her. You're enemies, yet you're friends. You're her worst nightmare that scares her to death.

Your lips trail down her thin, white body. Your tongue slips inside her and you hear her gasp.

(He never made her feel like this)

You slide up her body to look into her beautiful eyes that he's pointed out so many times before.

"You're danger," she whispers quietly. You smirk at her and kiss her once more.

_vi. jeromemara_

"You're a slut," he growls into her ear.

"Am not," she says quietly and unsurely.

"Oh, but you are," he says. "Only a slut would fuck somebody while she's dating a different person."

"I..." she stops and looks up at him with his soft yet harsh eyes.

"Say you're a slut," he growls again.

"I'm a slut."

He smiles and fucks her so hard.

_vii. patriciafabian_

She stands there with just her bra and panties on in his bedroom. He lifts the camera up to take just one more picture. She poses with her index finger in her mouth and she's giving him such a seductive look.

_Click, click._

"One more," she says. He sighs because he just wants to rip the clothes off her.

Her hand slips inside of her panties and, oh god, she's fingering herself. He takes the picture in an instant and drops the camera and it falls under his bed. He jumps up and grabs onto her and kisses her neck so hard.

His fingers hurriedly unclasp her bra and it's off her body in an instant. She wraps her legs around his body and buries her face into his neck. He groans and falls onto the bed. She's straddling him and he loves it so damn much.

(She's not soft and slow like Nina.)

_viii. jeromealfie_

"I'll ruin you," he whispers into your neck.

"I.."

"Just shut up for once," he says. His hands slip down your boxes and grabs onto your erection. He's moving his hand so fast. You lean back into the wall and start moaning. He stops for a few seconds and you feel yourself start to whine in complaint.

His lips are against your neck and his hand starts the work again.

_ix. mickjoy_

"Cheater, cheater," she whispers seductively with her big brown eyes. He rolls his eyes and grabs onto her petite body.

She flips them over so she is on him. She moves down him and kisses his thigh. She hears him moan and smiles. She licks his erection slowly and hears him moan.

"More, cheater?" she whispers, looking up at him with her eyes.

"God, yes," he says, losing his wanting of control.

_x. patriciajoy_

You fall under her spell, her evil spell. You don't want to realize that she's a horrible girl, that she will destroy you even more than you already are destroyed.

She draws circles with her fingers on your stomach and whispers in your ear. She slowly moves down your body and her head is inbetween your thighs. She kisses up your thigh and slowly stops. "Oh god, Patricia," she whispers.

_xi. amberjerome_

She drives you crazy. She's so perfect with her long blonde hair, beautiful eyes, and soft white skin. You won't ever admit it, but you kind of maybe really like her.

But you're Jerome Clarke. You are not supposed to like any girl. You just have sex with them all.

Oh, and is she good at what she does. She swept into your room one night and just kissed you so hard. By then, you lost all control and took everything from her.

She was so delicious. She tasted like sweet, sweet strawberries.

The second time she tasted like chocolate.

_xii. marapatricia_

She climbs into the bed next to her while running her fingers through her long, soft hair. "Mara, Mara," she whispers. "You're so beautiful."

She hears her sigh peacefully. "Patricia," she says while rolling onto her side so that she can look her in the eyes. (and so she can feel Patricia's body right against hers) "Kiss me right now."

Patricia quickly obliges.

_xiii. ninaamber_

"He fucked her so hard," you whisper into Amber's ear. "He left me for that slut."

"Patricia is a slut," she whispers back while holding onto your hands with her chest right against yours and god, it feels wonderful.

"I can't believe I slept with her," you say.

Her eyes go wide. "You had sex with her?" she asks in shock. You nod your head slowly. "I didn't know you were like that."

"Neither did I."

"Was it good?" she asks with her big, sparkling eyes.

"Magical," you whisper seductively without realizing it.

She smiles at you sweetly. "Fuck me now," she says.

You smile happily. You grab onto her hips and roll ontop of her and start kissing her soft lips.

_ivx. ninajerome_

"Hello, sexy," he whispers.

"Hey," she says quietly.

He grabs onto her hips and lifts her up onto the washing machine. She wraps her legs around his waist as his lips trail down her neck and his hands slide up her shirt.

"Since when did you become the slut?" he whispers.

"Since Patricia fucked Fabian."

_xv. ninamick_

"Hey," he says walking the halls holding onto innocent Mara's hand.

"Hi, Mick," she says with an evil glint in her eyes.

Mara looks at the two and then glares at the other girl.

She laughs and stares down at Mara. "Oh, innocent Mara. Didn't you tell your boyfriend here that you slept with Jerome and Patricia? And Mick, what about you? Have you not told her that you were with Joy and me?" She smirks at the two and walks off.

_xvi._

And they all got together in the end, and ruined each other's lives.


End file.
